The invention relates to a motor vehicle, comprising at least one electronic rearview mirror, particularly an exterior and/or side mirror, that has a display, for images recorded by an exterior camera.
Electronic rearview mirrors, particularly electronic exterior mirrors and/or side mirrors, have already been proposed in the related art. In the case of this type of exterior mirror, a virtual mirror is provided, that is to say that instead of a mirror surface an indicator apparatus, particularly a display, is used that presents data that are recorded by an exterior camera that is arranged particularly in the exterior mirror itself. However, embodiments are also known in which the indicator apparatus is arranged in the interior of the motor vehicle, for example in the region of the A pillar. In this case, general systems are known in which a firmly defined (camera) viewing angle is provided for the image represented on the indicator apparatus.
In the meantime, however, systems have also been proposed that allow the camera to be adjusted, for example. This involves the use of a swivel device that allows the camera system to have its inclination or angle readjusted in order to replace mirror adjustment.
In the subsequently published patent application DE 10 2011 118 253.9 from the applicant, it has also been proposed that the exterior camera, which is particularly in the form of a wide angle camera, records a relatively large area and only an image detail—which can be adjusted by a user and/or automatically—from an image recorded by the exterior camera is presented on the indicator apparatus. The latter thus displays an image detail from the camera image that can be selected by the user or on the basis of the situation.
Both swiveling of the camera and selection of an image detail can thus provide a driver with the opportunity to alter the viewing angle presented in the mirror, whether by virtue of the mechanical swiveling of the camera or by virtue of the selection of a particular image detail. Automatic adjustment of the viewing angle has also already been proposed, an automatic change possibly being rather undesirable in some situations. In these situations, driver interaction is necessary.
While a mirror surface of a conventional rearview mirror is a fixed unit without many degrees of freedom for the adjustment thereof, it is therefore entirely the case that said degrees of freedom for the adjustment exist for an indicator apparatus not only with respect to the image detail or the swiveling of the camera but also with respect to other presentation parameters. Since electronic rearview mirrors can also have driver assistance systems combined with them, which then show inserted images, for example, the number of adjustment options that a driver might wish to influence is increased further.
EP 1 930 203 A1 relates to a parking assistance apparatus that is meant to allow a vehicle to be positioned such that power transmission with a permanently installed appliance is also possible. The parking assistance apparatus has a backward-directed camera, the images from which can be presented on a touch display that is also used for controlling the parking assistance apparatus.
US 2002/0186201 A1 relates to the tracking of vehicles and the identification of emergency/law enforcement vehicles. In this case, at least one camera is provided, the video images from which are presented on a display within the motor vehicle, wherein the display may be a touchscreen that can be used to select image areas for closer analysis or can be used to actuate motors relating to the adjustment of the camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,123 relates to a vehicle monitoring system that has a plurality of video cameras for recording and presenting objects that are not directly visible. In this case, the display may be a touchscreen on which a menu can be presented in order to select different modes of view for a camera.
DE 10 2009 008 041 A1 relates to a method for operating a motor vehicle having a touchscreen, wherein additionally a gesture recognition module is provided in order to be able to use the touchscreen even without touching it.